The objective of this project is to identify and evaluate specific chemotherapeutic agents which might be useful in the treatment of advanced metastic prostate cancer. This study is limited to those patients with advanced metastic prostate cancer (Stage D) whose cancers fail to respond, or no longer respond to hormonal therapy and all other standard treatment. Chemotherapeutic agents currently being tested are; 5-Fluorouracil (19893), and Cyclophosphamide (NSC 26271). Other drugs are being added to the study at a later date.